falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jerry (Fallout: New Vegas)
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =10 |class =RaiderBigGuns |combat style=DefaultSniperStyle |GECK race =Caucasian |derived = |edid =VRRCJerrythePunk |baseid = |refid = }} Jerry the Punk is a Great Khan poet living in Red Rock Canyon in 2281. Background Jerry is a Great Khan that can't quite complete the ritual initiation to become a Khan. When Jerry was a child, the Followers of the Apocalypse came to Red Rock Canyon with pre-War books. Jerry used to spend hours reading these books, especially poetry books. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Cry Me a River: Once the Courier converses with Jerry, they can find out if the Followers of the Apocalypse will accept Jerry for who he is. Effects of player's actions * After completing Cry Me a River, Jerry will run to the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside, where he is accepted and sheltered by Julie Farkas and the Followers of the Apocalypse. Inventory Notes * Jerry says one becomes a Khan if they survive the initiation. However, in another line he says that he has tried five times and still didn't make it. Sergeant Bitter-Root gives a different account of the Khan initiation, stating that one passes it if they can withstand the beating without yelling for mercy. * Jerry is considered a member of the Great Khans faction, even after the completion of Cry Me a River. He will therefore be hostile towards any members of the NCR faction, including those he may pass by on his journey to the Old Mormon Fort, such as the guards outside Camp McCarran and the NCR sharecroppers, as well as the gamblers being treated inside the fort itself if you actively escort him through the gate. Poems * * * * Appearances Jerry the Punk appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Jerry's pathfinding causes him to pace in the dueling ring, unfortunately this causes him to walk right past the Khans attacking the practice dummies. He will subsequently be killed and the quest will fail if the player spends too much time in the area (before or after accepting the quest). Upon the player's return, with permission for him to join the Followers, he may still be killed in this fashion, thereby rendering the quest impossible to complete if stuck in this reoccurring death loop. Jerry can be protected long enough to complete the quest by reverse pickpocketing stronger armor into his inventory. Even if he dies and after accepting the quest, Julie Farkas will still have all associated quest options in her dialogue tree. * Sometimes, Jerry will not leave his tent in Red Rock Canyon once his quest is completed. He will thank the Courier if interacted with, as if he successfully made it to the Old Mormon Fort. Bumping him bodily out of the tent may start him on his way. * After completing his quest he may be hostile if you meet him while wearing NCR armor. This may be to do with the fact that he was once almost a member of the Khans. * Jerry may start attacking NCR affiliated gamblers inside the Mormon Fort. (This may be connected to the state of the NCR/Khans relationship at the time, per Oh My Papa). If he exits the tower the Followers guards may attack him. Gallery Great Khan Ring.jpg|Jerry, in front of the Great Khan Arena Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Great Khan characters Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Red Rock Canyon characters Category:Freeside characters ru:Джерри-Юнец de:Jerry die Niete uk:Джеррі-Молодик